Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) for specific software applications are known. Typically software applications are developed by third parties for specific organizational needs (e.g., accounting, purchasing, order processing, payroll, time-entry, engineering change order systems, etc.). Such applications are-typically designed with a number of windows, where each window may represent a separate control process or information display element.
Where used as a control process, the window(s) may have one or more icons (i.e., soft keys) that trigger associated programs. Soft keys may be displayed in conjunction with static information display windows or with interactive windows. Where used for static information windows, the soft keys may be used to make menu selections. When used with interactive windows, the soft keys may be used to signal completion of the entry of information into the interactive window.
Because of the inherent flexibility in the use of windows, there is very little similarity among third-party software applications. Accounting applications may be structured according to one format, payroll according to a second format, purchasing to a third, order processing to a fourth, engineering change orders to a fifth, etc. Frequently, the format used is more a matter of aesthetics than functionality.
Because of the variations among third-party software, an organizational user familiar with one third-party application may have great difficulty using another third-party application. For example, an engineer familiar with an engineering change order system often cannot perform cost-benefit analysis on engineered products because of the difficulty of learning and using accounting and purchasing systems.
The barrier to using third-party software in an organizational context reduces the efficiency of users that would benefit from the free flow of information among the different organizational disciplines. Accordingly, a need exists for a method of reducing the complexity of using third-party software.